How to care for your timelord
by 221impaladoctor
Summary: He doctor isn't sleeping and the tardis goes to the only person that can help. Will Clara even figure out why the doctor isn't sleeping? Can she help?


Clara hadn't seen the doctor in days and when she finally did he was in a grumpy mood. He would say rude comments and he barely talked. Clara finally decided that she had enough and went to her room on the tardis before she snapped at him. He turned her mood sour. She threw herself of her bed dramatically and sighs.

"Doctor why are you so frustrating?" She screams into her pillow. All of a sudden a book appears out of thin air and drops on Clara's head. She groans and hit the bed.

"What do you want you old hag." She growls at the tardis is frustration. She picks up the hard back book that was dropped on her head and reads the title.

"HOW TO CARE FOR YOUR TIMELORD" Clara reads out loud.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She chuckles opening to the front page. The book wasn't in English.

"How am I supposed to read this". A gust of wind moves the pages to the part the tardis wants her to read. Which was in english.

"Timelords can go about 3 earthweeks without sleep. If they go without sleep for too long they could get very sick." Clara reads aloud taking the

Matter more seriously.

"How long?" She asks the tardis beeps 4 times. "4 weeks is he insane!" Clara shouts dropping the book about to storm out when the tardis locks the door.

"What I need to yell at him?"A piece of paper falls from the roof and into Clara's hands.

"There are two sleep patches attached to the back of this paper and I put a machine next to your bed so you can enter my timelords dreams. It's the nightmares that are stopping him from sleeping. Human Fix him before he gets even more sick." Clara nods taking one of the patches off the back of the paper. She walks out to the counsel room and sees the doctor working on the engine again.

"Doctor?" Clara questions.

"Yes"he spits out still completely focused on what he was doing.

"I Think there's a space spider in my room it's big and scary." The doctor sighs rolling his eyes.

"Ask the tardis to be rid of it Clara I'm busy." He looks at Clara and she finally notices the bags under his eyes and how weak he looked.

"Doctor the old hag must've put it there herself. please can you get rid of the gross thing" the tardis makes noise like she was chuckling. The doctor sighs pushing past Clara towards her room. Clara follows closely and when the doctor reaches her room she grabs his arm.

"Where is it Clara?" Clara hides behind him.

"On the bed doctor the nasty thing is on the bed" she states "don't get hurt"

The doctor walks closer to the bed not seeing anything he leans down. "I'm sorry" she whispers putting the patch on the back of his neck. He falls almost face first into her bed.

"Clara what are you" the doctor slurs his eyes drooping.

"It's for your own good doctor" the tardis hums in agreement. The doctors eyes finally close and Clara sighs. She goes to the machine next to her bed and she reads the instructions. "Place the helmet on both people's head turn the machine on"Clara places the helmets on both of their heads and then puts a sleeping patch on the back of her neck and she slowly fades into unconsciousness.

Clara wakes up on a sapphire beach. She sees the doctor pushing tirelessly onto to something. She sees him close to tears.

"Breathe come on you can do it breathe" he states he stops pushing and places his lips on something. Clara steps forward.

"Wake up!" He shouts. He stops tears pouring out of his eyes. Clara walks into view of the scene and sees her lifeless body. This is when she drowned but the doctor saved her. Why was he dreaming this. He picks up her lifeless body hugging it tightly. Clara takes a step closer.

"Doctor" she says but he just tightens his grip on the dead Clara. The scene changes the doctor holding up a gun at a dalek.

"DOCTOR" the dalek states but he wastes no time shooting it. Then the capsule opens and reveals Clara's body. Missy starts laughing and walking away as the doctor notices that he shot his own companion and he lunges towards the dead dalek.

Clara walks up to see him yet again holding onto her lifeless body. She sees this doctor cry and kiss her cheeks and she can't take it anymore. She walks up to him and then everything goes black.

The doctor clutches his head noticing that the room was spinning. He knows this feeling. He knows he's asleep but why couldn't he wake up. Suddenly the memories flood in. Of Clara tricking him into her room so that he'd sleep. He chuckles lightly the tardis must've put her up to this. Which would also mean Clara was in his dreams. But this didn't look like one of his dreams. he walked around his console and sees the doors open he walks towards the open doors into a dark barn. His hearts race. Why is she dreaming about here. The old barn why is she dreaming about this old barn. He looks up and sees Clara talking lightly. About fear and then it all clicks.

"Clara Oswald you impossible girl." He states. She stands up and walks down the ladder towards him.

"Doctor what are you doing here?" She asks trying to hide the young boy from the doctor.

"You dream about this Clara." He remembers the dress she is wearing and knows exactly what adventure this was.

She walks closer and lightly touches his forehead.

"Where did the mark go." She asks but he doesn't flinch from her touch.

"Clara who is that boy?" He asks already knowing the answer to that question.

"Doctor get back into the tardis I'll be there soon" he shakes his head no.

"That boy is crying and scared and he needs my help doctor. Stop being so stubborn and do as your told." Clara whisper yells.

"Clara I'm that boy. I" he stops why is he saying this. Not a second later he feels her wrap her arms around his waist.

"I know" she whispers. Not even seconds later the scene changes and the doctor and Clara are having wonderful adventures.

Clara gasps throwing the helmet off of her head she sees the doctor slightly smiling in his sleep and she can't help but smile as well. The tardis hums.

"You're welcome ol'girl." Clara steps closer to the bed and lightly rubs the doctors forehead and over his curls. Like she did to the child doctor once. "You're a good man doctor. The best man. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" she kisses his forehead and walks out of the room. Deciding that he wouldn't be the happiest to find out that she was in his dreams.

One shot requests are open just leave a review of what you want for Clara and 12!


End file.
